Top Five Game of Thrones Characters
Television itself is looking at the end of an era. No single television show has completely and totally dominated its decade in the same way that HBO's Game of Thrones has over the last eight years. Eight long years of countless characters, deaths, betrayals, and storylines all intersecting into a single finale. In honor of that, for the next two weeks, Game of Thrones will be given a special spotlight as the Long Night finally approaches. In the follow-up article, the discussion will shift from the actors portraying the creations of George R.R. Martin and towards the characters that they breath life into. In the same way the show couldn't succeed without actors, it wouldn't succeed if they weren't gifted well-written characters to perform. These are the characters that go through the most intense, tragic, redeeming, enjoyable, or any other balance of arcs as they've evolved over time. Once again, bit characters like Bronn or the previously praised Robert Baratheon will not be mentioned. Additionally, despite some characters being very interesting and enjoyable, what defines a good character arc is change, so the characters that remain stagnate such as Tywin Lannister and Varys shall not be included as well. 5. Theon Greyjoy Initially an annoying but clearly intelligent playboy, as well as playing best friend to Robb Stark, the development of Theon Greyjoy is equal parts retribution and tragedy. Theon is the definition of someone who's arrogance derives form their privilege, and his casual superiority makes audiences intensely dislike him. In fact, he is so unlikeable that when Theon's betrayal of Robb Stark is met with his torture by Ramsay Bolton, it feels almost satisfying. Almost, of course, because once Theon becomes the shell of a human being called Reek, every ounce of justification is snipped away. There's karma, and then there's cruel punishment, and watching Theon rise above the latter has been a complicated journey to watch. Standout Scene: In the episode "The Laws of Gods and Men" from Season 4, Theon is the shell of himself Reek hiding in the dog cages. His sister Yara and her men stage a valiant rescue, but when they're nearly overwhelmed Yara begs Theon to leave with her while they can. His response is earthshattering, refusing to say his own name, and he defiantly calls himself "Reek" to maintain trust with his captor Ramsay. It's the tragic moment that made Theon's seemingly karmatic justice cross the line. 4. Arya Stark A defiant and vicious little girl, Arya's story of survival and ferocity has made for the show's most intimate but thrilling moments. Arya's trials of emotion are endearing but her constant physical struggle to survive, whether as the captive of the Hound to her stripped femininity while posing as a boy to her training in Bravos, has made for brief but welcome respites in the larger narrative. Then there was her quest for vengeance, with her ferocity evolving from the rebellious temperament of a tomboy in a man's world to the cold, calculating No One she has become. Standout Scene: Arya's tendency to strike vengeance with vigor and raw anger is most evident in her very first kill in the Season 4 pilot "Two Swords", where she taunts her victim Polliver with the last words of her murdered friend. This was the first seed that audiences were given about Arya's vengeful streak, and the cold brutal killer she had and has the potential to become. 3. Samwell Tarly As intense as it is to watch characters fail when faced with challenges, it's equally cathartic when the underdog slowly begins to become more powerful and confident. Samwell Tarly is that trope incarnate, with his meek demeanor and overweight build making him an initial shame of the Night's Watch. However, watching Samwell's progression via his friendship with Jon Snow and love of Gilly makes his development all the more endearing. His confidence grows realistically, beginning with a boost in self-confidence via relationship and developing into one of the most important figures in the series with his intellect and humbleness. Samwell's one of the few wholesome characters of the show, but he excels as a ray of sunshine. Standout Scene: Samwell's training to be a maestar was an initially annoying side story in the series, but when the sick Jorah Mormont arrives with Grey Scale the audience finally gets to see what Samwell can do. His intelligence, his confidence, and his well-meaning nature ensure that he take the riskiest option of saving Jorah and come out relatively unscathed. It was at that moment that audiences realized the great skill Samwell possessed and the moment Samwell faced a challenge only he could truly solve. 2. Sansa Stark If her sister Arya was proof of evolution through physical challenge, Sansa's torture came from enduring struggle. Sansa as a character has been put through every single form of torture imaginable to a character, from both of her abusive lovers to her constant feeling of being unloved and unwanted by the people that were meant to guide her. Sansa's development is further compelled by her tendency to adapt and learn, taking every trial that came her way and forging herself into an increasingly stronger, more intelligent figure. Sansa's development has been invigorating due to the sheer amount she has grown despite every barrier she's overcome, and she has by far been given the most moments of cathartic release. Standout Scene: The obvious choice is the best one in this case; her abusive and destructive husband Ramsay Bolton has finally been defeated and is at her mercy. Not only does Sansa get her justice done, but she is given the opportunity to distribute her own form of cruel karma upon Ramsay. The audience immediately feels both her satisfaction at getting justice and the overwhelming release of tension she feels as she realizes the pain of Ramsay is no longer on her shoulders. Honorable Mentions *Jon Snow *Cersei Lannister *Robb Stark *Tyrion Lannister *Missandei 1. Jaime Lannister If any one character could represent what Game of Thrones and its writings depict, it would be Jaime Lannister. His crafted image of an honorable knight is underlined with a past and personality of a genre flipped cruel and arrogant prince. However, beneath even that layer, is a sad and lonely man who wants above all else to do the right thing, even if he has no idea what that means. Jaime's cynicism as a character as evolved into a truly heroic figure, while maintaining the sarcastic wit and aloofness that endeared him to fans at the beginning. Jaime's changes and consistencies make him a great character to watch along with, even if his development occurs later than the others. Best Scene: Jaime spent a majority of the series being the decent man on the wrong side, but never really getting a moment to shine as truly heroic and on side of good. However, this changes in the final episode of Season 7 when he demands that Cersei supports the North. When she doesn't, Jaime finally snaps, leaving his love to go and finally do the right thing. Category:Top Five